Digimon Duel Episode 9
"Evil in Davis" is the 9th episode of the series. Featured Duel: Davis Motomiya vs. Donatello The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 2: Donatello Donatello draws. He then activates "Reload" to shuffle his entire hand and draw the same number of cards returned. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Defender" (0/2100) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Courage" to increase the ATK of all monsters he controls by 500 for every monster Donatello controls ("Rock Star Guitar": 1800 → 2300/???; "Soccer Warrior": 1500 → 2000/700). "Rock Star Guitar" attacks and destroys "Spirit Defender". "Soccer Warrior" attacks Donatello directly (Donatello 4000 → 2000). Since "Soccer Warrior" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Donatello (Donatello 2000 → 1500). Turn 4: Donatello Donatello draws. During Donatello's Standby Phase, the effect of "Spirit Defender" activates, Special Summoning itself (0/2100) from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Giant" (2000/200) in Attack Position. "Spirit Giant" attacks and destroys "Soccer Warrior" (Davis 4000 → 3500). Since "Spirit Giant" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step via its own effect. He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy Davis's face-down. He then Sets a card. Turn 5: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Flamedramon" (1500/???) in Attack Position. "Flamedramon" attacks "Spirit Giant". Due to the effect of "Flamedramon", it gains 700 ATK during damage calculation only ("Flamedramon": 1500 → 2200/???). Donatello activates his face-down "Spirit Transparent" to negate his monster's destruction. After that happens, the second effect of "Spirit Transparent" allows Donatello to take "The Seal of Orichalcos" from his Deck and add it to Davis's hand. Turn 6: Donatello Donatello draws. He then switches "Spirit Giant" to Attack Position. "Spirit Giant" attacks and destroys "Flamedramon" (Davis 3500 → 3000). Since "Spirit Giant" attacked, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step via its own effect. He then activates "Spirit Twister" to destroy all Attack Position monsters on the field. Turn 7: Davis Davis draws. Despite Veemon and Jun's better judgment, Davis activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all monsters Davis controls gain 500 ATK and the loser of the duel loses his (His because both players are male) soul. He then activates "Hope and Light Interwine" to Special Summon two LIGHT monsters from his Deck. He Special Summons "Angelswordsman" (1600 → 2100/1100) and "Angelswordswoman" (1600 → 2100/1100) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Angelswordsman" and "Angelswordswoman" in order to Tribute Summon "Magnamon" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. Since "Magnamon" was Summoned by Tributing a LIGHT monster, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 for every LIGHT monster used to summon it ("Magnamon": 3000 → 4000/2000). "Magnamon" attacks and destroys "Spirit Giant", but Donatello activates the effect of the "Spirit Caster" in his hand, discarding it to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and increase his Life Points by the Battle Damage he would have taken (Donatello 1500 → 3500). Since "Magnamon" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Donatello equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster (Donatello 3500 → 1500). Turn 8: Donatello Donatello draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Davis Davis draws. He then activates "Terine" to fuse itself with "Magnamon" in order to Fusion Summon "Magna Dragon Rider" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. Donatello activates his face-down "Crystal Prison" to prevent "Magna Dragon Rider" from attacking or changing its Battle Position. He then Normal Summons "Mirror Guardian" (0 → 500/1700) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Donatello Donatello draws. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Beast" (1000/???) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 11: Davis Davis draws. He then Tributes "Magna Dragon Rider" in order to Tribute Summon "Soccer Champion" (2600 → '''3100/2000) in Attack Position. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Magnamon" (2500 → 3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Soccer Champion" attacks "Spirit Beast", but Donatello activates his face-down "Waboku" to prevent his monsters from being destroyed by battle this turn and reduce all Battle Damage he takes this turn to 0. '''Turn 12: Donatello Donatello draws. He then Tributes "Spirit Guardian" and "Spirit Beast" in order to Tribute Summon "Angel Guardian Eerina" (2800/???) in Attack Position. He then activates "Slice Spirit" to destroy all monsters Davis controls. Due to the effect of "Angel Guardian Eerina", it gains 500 ATK for every card destroyed by a card effect until the End Phase ("Angel Guardian Eerina": 2800 → 4300/???). "Angel Guardian Eerina" attacks Davis directly (Davis 3000 → 0). Epilogue "The Seal of Orichalcos" is about to take Davis's soul, until Davis's older sister Jun intervened and offered her soul to the leviathan.